An Unfortunate Discovery
by RomulusRemus
Summary: What happens when a muggle finds out about the wizarding world and publishes an article?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. do not belong to me!  
  
A/N: I have one of my own characters in this fic. Please don't steal her.  
  
"Mrs. Walker, please tell us again what you saw."  
  
"Wizards and witches! I've told you already! Or haven't you read the article?"  
  
The man shook his head sadly. "Mrs. Walker, I'm afraid that isn't possible. Wizards and witches don't exist! And that article you published was abusing your power! And from your record it seems that you have always been off balance."  
  
"There were wizards and witches I tell you!"  
  
"Don't you mean warlocks?" Another man said and laughed at his own joke.  
  
Mrs. Walker scowled. "No! Wizards they call themselves wizards!"  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"I was walking to market like I always do, when I saw this pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Well I was a bit thirsty so I went in. And there were all sorts of things you can't even imagine in there! Some of the things I heard.but you read the article didn't you?"  
  
The men looked at each and calculated the situation. She was mad, it was obvious. But would she be a threat to others? They couldn't tell now but heaven forbid she go out in the street and kill someone. They'd be held responsible. No, it was better to nip this in the bud now.  
  
"Call security," one of the men said.  
  
"What? No! You don't understand! It was true! It was all true!"  
  
The men stood by as security officials came by and dragged Mrs. Walker away. "No!" she kept calling. "It was true! I never lie!"  
  
"Now that was some crazy old nut," one of the men said, laughing.  
  
"Excuse me? Where is Mrs. Walker?" Another man asked. He was tall and skinny, with a red receding hairline.  
  
"Are you family? She's just been.taken away," one of the men said with a rather nasty grin. "You'll have to speak with a higher official at this point as it is out of our hands," and with that they walked away.  
  
Mr. Arthur Weasley buried his face in his hands. "There was really no need for that," he said to no one in particular. "I could have just cleared her memory."  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed and pulled out a ripped piece of paper from a magazine. "Let's see what she wrote that got her in so much trouble with the Muggle Ministry.and mine."  
  
Magic Exists! By Emily Walker  
  
You may not believe it. You may not want to believe it. But out there in our seemingly normal world there is a hidden community and witches and wizards. We are not aware of this hidden society, as the community of witches and wizards do a lot to hide themselves from us. They have there own Ministry and a department in that Ministry specifically for pulling the wool over our eyes. Or as they like to call us, "Muggles."  
  
Wizards have their own schools, their own radio even their own newspapers! Theirs is a life that exists parallel to our own. They look like us, talk like us and sometimes interact with us. They live with almost as little knowledge of their world as they do with ours.  
  
But the magical community holds many more secrets than it plainly existing. No, there is much more to tell.  
  
If any "Muggle" finds out about the existence of wizards and witches, a special team of wizards or witches come and perform a certain spell to make the "Muggle" forget about their newfound knowledge. This is basically why I am writing all of this down.  
  
Not all of the wizards and witches in the world are good. There are bad or "dark" magical people as well. The worst "dark" wizard of them all is called, "Voldemort" but his name is never spoken and he is often referred to as "He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." Obviously this man has struck so much fear into the hearts of this community that they dare not even speak his name. But Voldemort was overcome.by a mere child. A baby in fact, named Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter is famous in the wizard world and has many well-wishers and fans. Although it is believed that Voldemort has risen again Harry Potter is still world-renowned.  
  
We must also question why we were not informed of this separate world. Do they fear us? Or do they simply not like us? We do not know.  
  
In short, we can learn a lot from this wondrous community and we should hope that they could learn from us.  
  
A special thanks to Mundungus Fletcher who was kind enough to share this information with me.  
  
Mr. Weasley finished with the article. Mundungus Fletcher. He should have known. When he was drunk, Mundungus was all too eager to give away information on their kind. He would be having a little talk with Mundungus when he got home.  
  
He felt kind of bad for not being there earlier when Mrs. Walker had been taken in by the Muggle Ministry for questioning, but there was nothing he could do now. Poor Mrs. Walker, trapped by her own knowledge.  
  
Mr. Weasley shook his head sadly and with a quick 'pop' he was gone.  
  
Okay, tell me what you think. 


End file.
